ArsDraconis
ArsDraconis is a popular and talented creator, who currently runs The IFMC (International Federation of Mech Creators), and is nearing 400 subscribers as it stands. He specialises in Mech, but is also a talented creature maker, and is skillful at using the building editor. Where It All Began Ars joined Spore in November 08, not long after it first came out. He shared a few creations, but then no more for an entire year. He started sharing again in November 09, and it was clear he was fairly talented in the building editor, aswell as some creatures. In January 2010, he released his first, and most popular mission, 'The Planet of Eternal Mist'. Now it has recieved over 250 plays, and has been described as a beautiful and emotional mission, with fantastic props, though at the time, barely anyone played it. In January he also joined the Sporum, where he entered the mission into the Game Changers Contest. He then didn't go on the sporum for a while. As Time Went On.... As time went on, Ars created more adventures, however they weren't played as much. He also began branching out more into the creature editors, and was inspired by Arastoph and Rebecca1208 to use the galactic parts in different ways. He changed his creating style and started to make more mechs. By April he had 200 creations, and over 13 subscribers. He made more creatures, developing his style to make it unique, and by May, he was up to 30! His 'Minotaur' creation got to #1 MPN, and he started to be recognised by more. In May, he created the CDP (Creative Dragon Passion) Club, for lovers of dragons. Many people joined, and Moonsina became the Co-Leader. Popularity Kicks In By the start of June, Ars' creations were growing ever more popular, He was easily over 100 Subscribers by the end of it. On the 20th June, he joined The IFMC, run by Dustpuppy111, and 3 days later, he won their first ever contest, with his brilliant IFMC_ICSY Shredder Power Suit. Meanwhile, the CDP migrated to another thread, after page lag kicked in, and Jaconan was the house troll. Ars handed over more responsibility to Moonsina, and she made the OP of the new thread. Over July his creating skills were stronger than evr, and his subscribers kept climbing. He entered various Create-Offs, and whilst not winning any, he did well in many, reaching 4th Place in 'Zonkals' Create-Off MK2'. SuperStar! As August wore on, Ars hit the MPN more and more, with many of his creations a ppearing on the first page. However he started creating less frequently throughout September, mainly only creating for Create-Offs. At the start of October though, Dustpuppy111 quit the IFMC, and there was a vote for a new leader. ArsDraconis and JAkster666 both stepped up, with Ars winning the vote. He agreed to let JAkster become Co-Leader, and after a bit of a wait, they set up the new IFMC. Ars' creations were better than ever, each one more unique and perfect, with brilliant use of parts. During October, he got up to 300 subs, and by halfway through November, he got up to 350. At this point, almost every one of his creations was high on the MPN. His first contest for the new IFMC was a contest where pairs work together to create a mech, and it is yet to be completed. He is also creating a Steampunk adventure, his first in months. Right before his MPN Spree, he gained notoriety from his fanclub BAU. He was beginning to be more and more famous as time went by (That time being very short). Category:Sporum members Category:BAU members